Burning Desire
by MustLoveZutara
Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first story so please tell me if it's worth continuing. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I am a Zutara fan for life and if you are Kataang then I don't recommend you read my story. This will be a Zutara, Taang, and Sukka.

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just the plot

So without further ado Burning Desire

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Aang? Aang! Please answer me!" Katara shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"What do you want me to say Katara?" Aang replied with hints of sadness in his voice.

"Just say something! I'm so sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you. I do love you too Aang; just not in the way you want me to love you. You're like a younger brother to me"

"I kissed you! Twice! I love you Katara, I always have. I woke up from that iceberg and saw your beautiful blue eyes. You have always been there for me Katara and I thought you felt the same way too. Clearly I was mistaken."

Katara closed her eyes. She never meant to hurt him. In fact that was the reason for their talk so she could set him straight. She was shocked at his confession though. He had always had a crush on her but love. No he didn't really love her; he wasn't old enough to know what true love is. Especially when she didn't even know. "Aang your 12, I'm 15. I need someone my own age" Katara stated. `And preferably not bald' she thought.

"Well, I'm going to the Earth Kingdom tomorrow with Toph so I'll see you around Katara"

"I'm sorry Aang, I really am" Katara sighed. It wasn't like she didn't try. After she found out about his crush she willed herself to like him. Unfortunately their last kiss made her feel… well nauseous. She had been thinking about if for two weeks, starting the day the war ended. After a lot of thought she realized she needed to put a stop to it before it got worse. She had a suspicion that he might try to ask her out soon. To be honest the thought of being Aang's girlfriend made her skin crawl. At least he would be leaving tomorrow; she also had plans to depart from the fire nation capital soon. Her water bending would be needed to help build the Southern Water Tribe. "Yeah I'll see you later Aang" With that she turned around and walked down the palace corridor toward her room glad that their talk was over.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he started at the mountain of papers on his desk. He had only been Fire Lord for two weeks and it seemed everything was going wrong. The Water Tribes wanted help to rebuild, The Earth Kingdom wanted money as compensation for their losses, not to mention his family. Azula was in a mental hospital, Ozai was locked up in the highest security prison, and on top of it all Zuko had no clue where to find his mother. 'Hmm, where to start' he thought to himself as someone knocked on the door to his office. "Come in."

A familiar voice called out "Nephew! There you are. I was looking for you"

"Well you found me Uncle" Zuko said emotionless.

"Come now Fire Lord Zuko, what have I done to earn such a thorny welcome?" Iroh asked.

"I'm sorry Uncle I'm under a lot of stress right now" Zuko glanced back at the stack of papers and sighed. "I feel very overwhelmed; I have so much to worry about. Everything requires my attention and I have no idea what I should be doing."

"Zuko you shouldn't worry, relax, why don't I get you some tea."

"Uncle, I DON'T NEED any of you tea! I just need to get started on all of this paperwork"

"Calm yourself, as Fire Lord you have to remember the anger of a tigerdillo results in the labor of a slothala."

"… What? I have no time for your proverbs; I have to get to work. Ugh, I almost forgot I have to meet Mai for dinner. I don't have time for this. I'll see you later Uncle." With that Zuko walked out of his office toward the dining room.

'That boy needs a vacation, if he keeps working this hard that stress is going to make him ill. I should go make him so jasmine tea…' Iroh thought as he watched his nephew walk out of the room.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Hey Baby" Sokka said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey Sokka" Replied Suki as she leaned into Sokka's embrace. "I've been meaning to ask you something"

"For you anything" Sokka replied "And I do mean _anything_"

Suki blushed and playfully hit him, "Yeah Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Kyoshi Island with me to help rebuild and train the new warriors"

"Of course I'll go. I just have to let Katara know, I know she is thinking about heading back home."

"Thanks Sokka, It means a lot to me."

"Come on Suki, I would go anywhere for you."

"Aww. Thanks honey. I would go anywhere with you too."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because right now you can go with me to the kitchen."

"Sokka, you just ate."

"Yeah, but that was 10 minutes ago" he said with a pout.

"Fine, let's go."

"Thanks babe, I'll race you there!!" Sokka said before speeding off in the direction of the kitchen. "FOOD HERE I COME!"

Suki smiled as she watched her boyfriend race off. 'Its official I fell in love with a weirdo."

_ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ_

_Everything was in flames as Ozai stood on top of a hill overlooking Ba Sing Se. He looked over the city as every Ring was burning. Azula walked up beside him. "We did it father. We have destroyed the Earth Kingdom"_

"_We? There is no we Azula. I am the Phoenix King; I alone have taken over the World. Go run back to your dolls Azula"_

"_But Father you made me the Fire Lord. I was going to rule at your side. All I have ever wanted was your approval."_

"_Please, you can't even keep your own friends from betraying you. You are not fir to run the Fire Nation. You are just as much of a failure that Zuko was."_

"_No Father you can't mean that. I have always been better than Zuko"_

"_No Azula you have never measured up to me. AND NO ONE EVER WILL" he shouted above the fallen city. _

"_But Fath---" Ozai moved toward his daughter and pushed her off the cliff._

"_NOOOOOO!!!!" Azula cried as she plunged faster and faster toward the ground._

"I AM NOT A FAILURE" Azula screamed as she jolted awake. Panting she looked around as she found herself restrained to a bed. Surrounding her where four white walls with one metal door. 'So this is where Zuzu sent me, I might as well be in prison.' The sound of the door being opened caused Azula to look up.

"Hello Miss Azula, I'm Nurse Song."

"I Demand you tell me where I am!"

"Well, Miss you are in the Hospital in Song's village located in the Western Earth Kingdom."

'What how dare he take me out of the fire nation' she thought. 'I need to get out of here. I will have my revenge, and I will kill Zuko for putting me in this place. Hmm… and something needs to be done about that annoying Water Tribe Peasant.' Azula thought. 'Now I just need to find a way to escape'

"Miss Azula are you alright?' Song said as she looked at the crazed look in Azula's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare and was focused on getting back to sleep. Thank You for your concern" Azula said sweetly. 'I'll show them who's sane. Then, I'll get out of here and free Ozai and together we will kill them all!" She thought as the plan began to form in her mind.

Song walked outside Azula's room and nodded to the two guards that stood by the door. She was very worried about Azula, she seemed very sweet, but then again sweet doesn't really describe the Fire Nation Princess. Ever since Azula was sent here she would sleep and yell. She would wake up screaming about betrayal, failure, and honor. Something wasn't right in the fallen Princesses head, and it was her job to fix it. The Fire Lord was counting on her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to xXHimeSamaMaiXx for my first review. And to everyone who added it to their story alerts. So with that being said here is chapter 2.

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zuko walked through the double doors leading into the dining room as passing servants bowed to him. He still wasn't used to the respect he was given as the new Fire Lord. He was banished for so long that the palace life seemed so foreign. However he was bred for this sort of attention. He entered the room and spotted Mai snacking on fruit tarts topped with rose petals. He walked over to her and when she noticed his presence she stood up and bowed to him.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Mai said as she stood up.

"Hey Mai, How was your day. I haven't seen you."

"Boring. This palace has nothing fun to do. I just walked around near the garden. Then I ordered some servants to sharpen my blades."

"I'm sorry your day was… uneventful. I will try to see if I can find some way to entertain you" Zuko replied to the boring noblewomen. 'Since when is she interested with fun?'

"Well, I'm sure I would have fun if _you_ entertained me" Mai replied with a wink

"Ohh... uh... well… Do you want to eat?" Zuko replied as he felt his body temperature rise. 'Whoa, where did that come? She sure is surprising today.' Zuko thought.

"Yeah, sure." Mai replied in her normal monotone voice. They both sat down as Zuko motioned for the servers to bring their food in.

"So you look beautiful tonight" Zuko said gesturing to Mai's black Kimono with a silver dragon on it.

"Thanks. Ugh… What is taking the servants so long with our food" Mai said with a sigh. "You should get better Palace help. My daggers were still dull when I got them back"

"I'm sorry; I'll see to it that they are re-sharpened correctly." The Servants brought the food in and sat it in front the Fire Lord and the noblewomen.

"Took you long enough" Mai muttered under her breath. The couple ate in silence as Zuko struggled to think of conversation. Every time he talked to Mai she was unemotional and depressing. Her new thing lately was complaining. Everything was wrong to her. He had too many things to worry about. Now Mai required entertainment, and what was with the wink???? Zuko was, like most men, confused. He picked up a piece of spicy chicken and chewed thoughtfully.

"Zuko, are you o.k.?" Mai asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed from all the work I have to do." Zuko looked at Mai thinking 'Not like you would know. I am always dealing with paperwork and I get no help from you… sorry I forgot you have to complain to all of the servants.' It was no secret that the Fire Lords girlfriend was despised by the help. Zuko would pass rooms and hear them complaining about her complaining. All in all it was way too much complaining for Zuko to handle. Why couldn't she be more like Katara. 'Wait!! Where had that thought come from. I'm losing it'

"Oh." Mai simply stated. They ate the rest of their meal with no conversation to speak of. Unless of course you count "Can you pass the spices?" "Here" "Thanks Mai." "Whatever". After their meal Zuko pulled Mai into a stiff embrace and kissed her goodnight.

"I have to go start on my paperwork. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Zuko." And with that Mai and Zuko went separate ways. Zuko wondered as he headed to his office why he loved her. He figured that was a problem for another day.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Aang was fuming as he walked down the hall. How could Katara break up with him… Well reject him. He loved her. "UHHHH!!!" Aang screamed out.

"Geez Twinkle Toes. What's with all the noise." Toph said poking her head out of a room that Aang was passing. "Your vibrations are disturbing my rest."

"Sorry Toph."

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"I was just rejected by Katara." Aang said as he looked at the floor.

"Oh really?" Toph said, although there was no surprise in her voice.

"Wait you knew she didn't like me?"

"Well… yeah. A person gives off certain vibrations when they like someone. Sugar Queen only gives off those vibes when she's near Zu--- Haru."

"Ugh. I knew it!!! It must have been the mustache." Aang said as he cursed his lack of hair.

"Sure. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. There are other girls out there who like you. Anyways, you better get packed. We have a long flight on Appa tomorrow. Great, no earth for 5 hours"

"Yeah, I should go do that. Thanks for the talk Toph."

"Anytime Twinkle Toes. No if you will excuse me I need to get back to my beauty rest."

"Goodnight Toph" Aang said as he watched Toph return to her room. 'She can always make me forget when I'm upset'

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sokka and Suki exited the kitchen with full bellies only to find Katara on the floor crying. They looked at each other and Sokka gestured for Suki to give them some space. He sighed. His sister was emotional and as her brother it was his job to cheer her up.

"Hey Katara. Do you want to talk about?" Katara looked up at the sound of Sokka's voice. But keep hugging her legs with her back to the wall.

"Su...Sure Sokka." Katara sniffled. "Aang told me he loved me and I don't feel the same way."

"And did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yeah, and saying he didn't take it well is an understatement."

"I'm sorry sis. I'm glad you were honest with him though. That and no guy even comes close to being good enough for you."

"Thanks Sokka. I just wish that it could have ended differently." Katara said. Sokka offered her his hand and helped her stand up. "I think I'm going to head out in a week to the Southern Water Tribe. I miss Gran-Gran and Dad. That and I'm sure that I can help re-build. I want to take some ideas I got from the Northern Water Tribe and bring them home."

"That sounds great Katara. That and going home can help you forget about this whole Aang thing" Katara looked down at the floor and started crying again. Sokka scratched the back of his head. 'Why do I always say the wrong thing?'

"Oh Katara, I have to tell you something. I'm leaving with Suki to Kyoshi Island to help rebuild and train the new warriors" Instantly Katara stopped crying and started to laugh. "Wait what's so funny?"

"Just the thought of you in the Kyoshi Warriors dress. Not to mention the make-up." Katara said giggling.

"Suki wouldn't make me wear it again… wait would she?"

"I'm pretty sure if your training there's no exceptions Sokka." Katara said still laughing.

"Yeah, I'll see you later…. SUKI!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka yelled as he ran off to find his warrior. Katara sank back down on the floor. She was still upset over the whole Aang thing, but she had to focus on going back home. As well as getting her mind off a certain Fire Lord who had been in her dreams recently. She didn't know why he was in her thoughts but she figured when she left any feelings she has will disappear too. Then again he did save her life, so it must be natural for her to have some emotion towards him. She scolded herself; He was dating that gloomy girl…Mai. Ugh. What did he see in her? 'Wait am I jealous… no I just need to focus. Got that Katara. Focus. He is so amazing though and handsome. FOCUS. Water Tribe rebuilding. I need to leave soon before I really lose it.' Shaking her head as she stood up, she started heading to her room. It was getting late; she just hoped that her dreams were free from Zuko.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

So it looks like Katara likes Zuko. I've read a lot of stories where Zuko likes Katara and it takes time for her to love him back. So for my story I decided to switch it up. For Taang their relationship might develop sooner, I haven't decided yet. I just don't want Toph to be a rebound. And may I say that writing Mai was a pain, I got bored just thinking about having to write her. I promise Maiko won't last long. I just want the Zutara relationship to grow.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. I just finished moving into a new house and was without internet for the past few days. Not to mention the piles among piles of boxes that had to be unpacked. So yeah, sorry again for the wait. Thanks for reading. 

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar and most likely never will.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Katara was walking toward her room as she saw Aang walking down the hall. Of course she wanted to avoid him; therefore they just had to cross paths. Aang looked up and saw Katara and narrowed his eyes as he stopped. 'Is he going to turn around?' Katara thought. Then Aang relaxed his facial features and continued walking toward the startled water bender.

"Hello Katara." Aang said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Aang, I'm so sor---" Katara started to say until Aang cut her off mid-word.

"Don't worry about. I know you like Haru." Aang replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I wait… what?" Katara answered with a look of disbelief and shock.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Toph told me you had vibrations when you were around him"

"Umm. Sure, Yeah I'm sorry Aang. I've just always liked his uh… Moustache." Katara said trying to make it sound like the truth. Off course Toph would cover for her with Haru. Why not Jet? At least she had liked Jet. The Haru thing was one-sided on his part, and vibrations? What is that?

"I'm leaving with Toph tomorrow and I am glad that we got to talk. I hope we can still be friends Katara. You will always be my first love."

"Don't worry Aang, we can always be friends." Katara replied as she pulled Aang into a friendly hug. She was glad that they had repaired their relationship. Aang was one of her closest friends and she hated being upset with him.

"Thanks Katara"

"Goodnight Aang" With that Katara headed down the corridor and went into her room. She closed the door and looked around her room. The bed was a double and was covered in a red and gold cover. The curtains were also red with black dragons embroidered around the edges. Katara was the only one of the Gaang, except for Zuko, who had a balcony. She walked out and stared at the moon. She could feel the push and the pull as the moon controlled the flow of her element. She looked down and saw the royal garden. The night before she had seen Zuko rested against the big tree in the center. Tonight though the garden was empty and all Katara could see was the night sky reflecting in the pond. A breeze caused Katara to shiver as she turned back into her room and shut the doors. She walked into her bathroom and did her nightly routine before she crawled into bed. "Mmm, 1000 count silkworm sheets' she thought as she pulled up her covers and blew out the candle that was lighting up her room as she settled in to the darkness. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zuko sat at his desk looking over the pile of work he had done. 'Not Bad.' He thought. He had completed about 25 percent of the work he needed to get done. He had gone through and signed papers regarding everything from agricultural to taxes. He looked around and groaned as he saw the piles of work still needing to be finished. At this rate he would be up all night. He needed help… lots of help. However he had no one except for maybe Uncle who could offer him assistance. He was Fire Lord now and this was just part of the territory. Wait; if he was Fire Lord surely he could decide when a good time to take a break was. He walked outside and considered going into the garden. It was becoming a habit. The garden offered him a quiet place to think while also bringing him good memories of his mother. Last night he saw Katara on her balcony watching him. He was watching her too, but didn't want her to know that to avoid any awkwardness that might have occurred. He thought about the Gaang and how much everyone had changed. Aang was starting to realize his responsibility although he still had the puppy dog crush on Katara. Toph was maturing and it seemed like she was unemotional, although she blushed around Aang… a lot. Sokka was getting taller and although Zuko hated to admit it he was really good with his sword. Katara had also grown up. She had gotten curves and she was stunning. When he saw her the night before her hair was blowing and she looked like a moon goddess in her flowing blue kimono. Zuko sighed he liked Katara, and anyone could see that see was beautiful. However, he was fully dedicated to Mai and that's how things were supposed to be. He walked past the garden and headed into his room. He was tired from dinner with Mai and all the paperwork he had gone through. He shut the door behind him and headed straight to his bed.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Song was worried as per usual. Azula had been up all day with a mischievous look on her face. Song decided she would go check in. Something is up. "Hello Azula." Song said suspiciously.

"Why Hello there Ms. Song" Azula replied with a smile on her face.

"Are you getting ready to go to sleep? I can have some aids that can change your sheets."

"Yes, but you see I can't usually sleep without reading first."

"Of course is there a particular book you would like?"

"Well… now that you mention it, I would love a book on Fire Nation law please." Azula said. Song thought about it. What would the ex-princess want with a law book? She figured it was just to bore her to sleep.

"I'll see what I can do." Song said as she headed off to find the book. After five minutes she returned to Azula with a massive book in hand.

"Thank you so much." Azula said as she took the book from the Nurse.

"Anything else you require?"

"No Thank You" Azula replied as she watched Song nod her head and leave. 'I'll teach you both for being traitors' she thought as she smiled evilly and started searching through the law books.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Oh no, what's Azula up too. In the next chapter Aang/ Toph will leave for the Earth Kingdom and Sokka/ Suki will set their plans. And Zutara fluffiness will occur. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I got no reviews on the last chapter so I wasn't really motivated to keep writing. So if you guys want faster chapters then I need at least one review. Three reviews get longer chapters.

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar because if I did it would have been full out Zutara.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Everyone was gathered around Appa as Aang finished loading the saddle with items that would be needed for the trip. 'There I think that's it…. Wait where's Toph' Aang thought. The airbender looked around and saw Toph kissing the ground. He jumped off Appa and walked towards her.

"Goodbye earth, Precious earth. I will miss you." Toph said as she held on to a rock.

"Umm Toph, we are only going to be in the air for five hours before we land and make a camp."

"Exactly, that's five hours where I can't see… well feel."

"Come on, everyone wants to say goodbye."

"Fine" Toph huffed as she dropped the rock and marched toward the crowd of people. She and Aang approached the group and watched as Zuko walked to them. He was dressed in his formal robes and his hair was put up into the traditional topknot of the Fire Nation.

"Thank you Avatar Aang and Miss Bei Fong for traveling to the Earth Kingdom to help the Fire Nation restore friendly trade with our neighbors." Zuko said as he bowed to them.

"It is an honor Fire Lord to help restore peace between the nations." Aang said returning Zuko's bow.

"Do you have everything that is required for your journey? We do have ships available to take you instead of your bison." Zuko stated.

"Thank you for your consideration Fire Lord, but we are fine taking Appa. We shall return in two weeks time." Aang replied.

"Very well, then I wish you luck Avatar. Please send the Earth King my apologies that I can't be there myself."

Aang bowed to Zuko "Thank you." And then walked over to the rest of the Gaang with Toph. Everyone hugged Aang and Toph good-bye. Katara, Sokka, and Suki waved as Aang and Toph got up on Appa.

"Appa, Yip Yip" With that they started to head to the Earth Kingdom.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Sokka and Suki waved to Aang one last time before Sokka suggested they go inside. "We need to talk about our trip to Kyoshi Island." Suki said as they walked through the palace doors.

"Right, I think that we should leave in three days. Katara is planning on heading back to the Southern Water Tribe soon." Sokka suggested.

"Three days sounds good. That gives us time to pack and alert Zuko of our plans."

"Yeah. We can ask if there are any boats going out and we can get a ride."

"You should go find Zuko and let him know." Suki said as she gestured to the door. "I think he's still outside with Mai and Katara."

"Good, I have to tell Katara too. See you later Suki." Sokka said as he walked over to Suki and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm… Yeah, I should go start packing." Suki said as she kissed Sokka one more time before walking away to her room. Sokka started walking to the doors in search of Zuko.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko was standing outside with Mai and Katara by his side as they watched Aang fly off with Toph. Sokka and Suki had headed inside and he was thinking about doing the same. Mai's voice broke his concentration as she whined, "Zuko, I'm bored. I'm going inside; it's too hot out here. Ugh where are your servants with the Umbrellas. If I get a sunburn I'm going to shove a dagger in someone's throat."

Zuko just stared at Mai as she walked toward the Palace mumbling how stupid everything was. Zuko sighed as he remembered Katara was with him and saw his girlfriend's outburst. He looked over to her. "Katara, I'm sorry about Mai. She doesn't mean to come off so… ugh"

"Spoiled" Katara filled in for him. Katara was shocked by the way Mai had acted. They were in the Fire Nation, of course it was hot.

"Yea, she grew up getting everything she wanted. It's kind of hard for her to change now." Zuko said shaking his head. He wasn't aware of it, but his topknot had shifted to the side causing Katara to giggle.

"Umm, Zuko…" Katara said trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Zuko said as he tried to figure out what had caused Katara to laugh.

Katara reached up and undid the topknot as Zuko went still. She was close to him with her chest pressed up against his. As his hair fell down across his face, Katara reached up and moved his bangs out of his eyes. He hands brushed up against his scar as she felt the rough but yet soft skin. "Your topknot was messed up" Katara whispered as she stared into Zuko's gold eyes. Zuko stared back into her big, bright, and beautiful blue eyes. Katara's hand lingered on his face. Zuko was suddenly hit with a powerful urge to kiss her. He started to lean down when Sokka's voice woke him up for the trance he was in.

"Hey Zuko, Suki and I made our travel plans" Sokka yelled over to Zuko completely unaware of Katara's presence. Katara's hand dropped and she turned to face Sokka. What had just happened? She went to go fix Zuko's hair but then as soon as she touched him static seemed to fill the air making it hard to breath. That and she could have sworn he was about to kiss her.

Zuko blinked a couple of times as he tried to process what Sokka had said. His mind was still trying to figure out what had happened with Katara. "Right, when are you leaving for Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked.

"We want to leave in three days. Do you think we can catch a ride on one of your ships?"

"Yes, there is a trade ship going to Kyoshi and I can arrange for you and Suki to be aboard."

"Thanks. I should go get packing. Hey Katara are you planning on going home soon?"

Katara thought about it and realized she hadn't set her plans yet. "Umm, I'm not sure."

"Oh, well o.k." Sokka shrugged. "Hey Zuko, what happened to your hair?" Katara and Zuko looked at each other and blushed.

"Ugh, the wind" Katara said for Zuko.

"Got it." Sokka looked around and noticed that there was no wind. He shrugged again and went back inside to pack.

Katara started to walk off when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked behind her and saw Zuko holding on to her. "Katara, ---"Zuko started to say as Katara cut him off, "Zuko, what was that?"

Zuko stared at her for a second before replying, "A big problem." He let go off her arm and walked back in to the palace.

Katara watched him walk off and looked at her arm where he had grabbed her. She could still feel the heat from his skin and the sparks that flew through her body as he touched her. She shook it off and started walking to the gardens.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Damn it Sokka, why do you have to ruin everything.  I hope you guys liked the Zutara scene. It's just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yea!!!! Reviews!!!! I'm so happy I even wrote another Zutara scene. Enjoy.

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar because if I did it Mai would have been killed.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Aang looked back at Toph. He was flying on Appa's head while Toph was sitting in the saddle with her arms crossed and an unimpressive look on her face. "Hey Toph, are you doing o.k. back there?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy." Toph said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Toph?"

"Yes Twinkletoes?"

"When we land are you going home right away?"

"I'm in no hurry to get home. Why?"

"Well, I think that you could help me persuade the Earth Kingdom to trade with the Fire Nation, since you're from the Earth Kingdom and all that."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help. If they don't agree with us then I can just threaten to squish them between two boulders."

"Ummm… squishing the Earth King might not be a good idea."

"Fine." Toph sighed "No one knows how to have fun anymore"

"We should be landing soon. We can make camp and let you stretch your legs."

Toph's face lit up as she smiled. "That's awesome."

"I'll let you know when we're close."

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zuko walked into the palace as he tried to fix his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about Katara. What see had done had seemed innocent on the surface, but it didn't feel innocent… It felt sexy and intimate. 'No Zuko, she's off limits. You have Mai remember' He thought as he scolded himself. Speaking of which, he looked up and saw her ordering a poor servant girl around in the Dining Room.

"BRING ME THEM NOW, AND YOU BETTER HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE THAT THERE WARM AND DON'T SKIMP ON THE ROSE PETALS" Mai yelled.

"Yes, M- M- Miss" The girl stuttered as she cowered from the livid women. She bowed and ran off to the Kitchen.

Zuko went over to Mai with a questioning look on his face. "What was that about?"

"That pathetic excuse for a servant brought me some Fire Cakes! I ask for a snack and I get damn Fire Cakes!"

"I'm not seeing the problem Mai, Fire Cakes are delicious."

"I HATE Fire Cakes. Everyone in this Palace should know when I ask for a snack I of course mean that I want warm tarts with rose petals."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Why does no one in this Palace understand?!?! UGH!!!! Tell the girl to send my food to my room." With that Mai walked off. Zuko heard her stomp off and her door slam shut even though it was in an entirely different wing of the palace." He sat down at the dining room table and banged his head against the wood."

"Ummm…. Fire Lord?" The servant girl said timidly. Zuko looked up into the scared eyes of the girl. "Where did Miss Mai go, I have her tarts." She held up a plate for his inspection. Zuko smiled at the girl.

"Please take them to her room, and then take the rest of the day off." The Girl looked up in shock as if she couldn't believe what he just said. Then, her shock changed to gratitude.

"Thank you so much Fire Lord." She said as she bowed and headed off toward Mai's room.

Zuko laughed as the girl ran off. Then he thought about Mai and immediately sobered. She was becoming a problem. She would yell, whine, and just get on everyone's nerves in general. He knew that he should talk to her, but right now she was pissed if the sound of a plate crashing into a wall somewhere in the Palace was an indication. He needed to talk to someone about Mai. He could go to Uncle but all he would get were proverbs that wouldn't help him. He sighed in defeat as he realized he would need girl advice from a girl. That left Suki and Katara. He knew Suki was packing and after the whole thing with Katara earlier that morning he was confused. Making his decision he walked out toward the Gardens in search of Katara.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Katara walked into the royal garden. She knew that she shouldn't be here without permission, but she needed to be alone and think. Thinking here worked for Zuko, so it could work for her. She settled down under the tree where he usually was. Zuko, that was exactly what Katara needed to think about. She always knew that after she saw him as an Earth Kingdom Peasant with his messy hair that she had a crush on him. How could any girl not, I mean let's face it, he's hot. She thought about how he had started leaning toward her and how much she wanted him to kiss her. Kissing Zuko, she had dreamed about it… multiple times. She wondered though how it would really feel. Would his lips be as soft or as warm as in her dreams? She could only think. She was lost in her own fantasy world that she didn't even see that another person had entered the garden.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, you better hope the Fire Lord doesn't catch you." Zuko said with a smile. Katara looked up to see Zuko standing above her leaning against the tree.

"I'm sorry, I just really needed to think and this seemed like a nice secluded place to do that." Zuko nodded. He understood the feeling of just wanting to block the world out.

"It's fine. You can come here whenever you want. I actually was looking for you. I hate to admit it, but I need girl help." Katara started laughing at his resigned look. "It's not funny, this is a serious issue."

"Ohhh, o.k. serious, got it." Katara said still laughing. Zuko slid down next to Katara and sighed.

"It's about Mai."

"What did the spoiled brat… I mean your girlfriend do now?" Katara asked and almost regretting her words. Then Zuko told her about the incident with the servant girl.

"--- Then I hear a plate crashing into the wall near Mai's room. She has just gone overboard lately. I can handle boring Mai, but this new complaining, everything has to go my way thing is out of my league."

"It sounds like she's changed a lot."

"Yea, I don't know her anymore. I don't think I really ever did."

"Can I ask you a question Zuko?"

"You just did." Zuko replied with a smirk.

"Ohh wow, look who's clever" Katara said with sarcasm. "No, my question is why are you dating Mai." Zuko looked at her like she was from another planet.

"What?"

"It seems to me like there's nothing keeping you guys together."

"I think being with Mai is habit. She liked me when we were younger and she was my first crush. Of course she was different when she was younger. She was creative and liked color. She had lived in Omashu where she was rewarded for not speaking her mind. That went on for years and that's why she is quite a lot… well not recently."

"In my opinion Zuko, you have two options. You can try to fix it or you break up."

"I know, I just don't want to break up with her. She's my first love and I have this feeling that she would murder me if I left her."

"Then you fix it and move forward." Katara said with a sigh. She was torn between giving Zuko advice to do the right thing and advice to dump Mai and never look back.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Katara."

"Anytime Zuko." Katara replied. Zuko got up, but instead of leaving he walked over the rose bush. He picked one carefully and gave it to Katara.

"For you, just watch out for the thorns." Katara was speechless. She looked up at Zuko and took the flower with a smile.

"Thanks" Zuko bowed to her and exited the garden to go find Mai. He gave her a flower. She smelled it then twirled it between her fingers. She knew it was just a gesture of appreciation, but it made her stomach flutter. She got up and walked to her room. She was going to put the rose on her dresser. She was humming as she looked at her flower and didn't even notice that Iroh was in the hallway watching her with a smile.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Song was worried, yet again. She was taking a vacation as soon as Azula was released. She had been up for five hours reading the law book before she fell asleep. Then one of the other nurses informed her Azula was up two hours later asking for paper, brushes, and ink. She had been writing ever since and that was four hours ago. As Song watched Azula she noticed the same crazed look in her eyes. Now that the Princess was healed she could begin therapy sessions with the councilors Song had found. Li and Lo had cared for the Princess in the past, and could hopefully get to her now. Song sighed, it seemed like Azula was done with whatever she had been doing.

"Miss Song, I know you're watching me. Can you come in for a minute; I have a favor to ask." Azula called.

"Yes, Azula?" Song asked as she walked in.

"Can you see to it that this is delivered to the Fire Lord at once please?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to write to my brother. I do miss Zuzu terribly."

"Very well, but you should get some sleep." Song smiled, missing family was a sigh that Azula was on the way to recovery.

"I am tired. Thank You."

"Anytime." Song left Azula to get some sleep and went to find a messenger Hawk to deliver the Princesses letter.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

I know I'm putting Mai and Zuko back together… before you kill me I promise she will soon be dealt with. I hate writing her, I feel so... bitchy. Huh. Anyway Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMG!!!! I am sooo sorry. Life has just gotten the better of me, and by life I mean all of my AP Classes. I hate making you guys wait. I write all of my chapters the day I post them so it's hard to find a day that I can just sit down and write. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. They make me very happy. I promise I am going to try to update at least two times a month at least from now on.

Summary: Set 2 weeks after the war is over. Zuko is realizing the problems that come with being the Fire Lord as everything possible seems to go wrong. Through it all one person is there to help him find his mother and himself. Zutara/Taang/Sukka

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar because if I did Katara would have jumped Zuko in the Crystal Caves.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Zuko walked into the palace as he was mentally cursing himself. A flower? He gave Katara a flower. What if she took it the wrong way? He did like Katara, but he couldn't start something with her… could he. He had Mai and she was heading home to the opposite side of the world. She hadn't told him when she was going to leave, but he knew it would happen sooner or later. Then what? There were too many questions in his head. He just had to find Mai and fix things. He headed toward her room. The passing guards kept bowing to him and he returned it with a nod of his head. He went to Mai's door and knocked. He waited a few seconds before he heard Mai walking to the door. She opened it and stared at Zuko for a minute, "If you're here to break-up with me, you can just leave now. If you dump me I will make your life hell." Mai bluntly stated.

"Umm… actually I was coming to fix things with you." Zuko replied. Mai's face brightened; well she looked a little happier for her anyway.

"Really? I mean off course you did. I mean seriously I am the best you could ever do. I am perfect and you realized that I am sooo out of your league. So now you are here to beg for my forgiveness so I won't break up with you" Mai replied full of pride.

"Umm. Yeah that's right you're…. Ugh….great?"

"You bet I am and you know what I'll forgive you if buy me that blue diamond necklace, you know the one we saw at the shop a week ago."

"I thought you said you didn't want it when I offered to buy it."

"Yeah. Well I want it now... geez can't I change my mind, go get it for me and all is forgiven. Okay. Now go and don't return without it." Mai said sharply.

"Yeah I'll get right on that." With that he turned and exited her room. 'Girls are crazy' he thought to himself.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Katara was sitting on her bed staring at the rose as she had been doing for the last hour. She couldn't stop thinking about Zuko. 'I really do like him, but he's my friend. He went to fix things with Mai, so I just need to stay out of it.' UGH!! Then Katara heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Katara said on a sigh. Of course secretly wishing it was Zuko at the door. Too bad there are no real life fairy tales.

Iroh walked in her room. "Hello Miss Katara. What a fine day we are having. It's as beautiful as a_ ROSE_. Don't you think?"

"Umm… yeah it's amazing."

"Love must truly be in the air, I mean just look at you. You have the glow of a lily in the moonlight."

"Thank you, but I'm not in love." Katara replied. 'I wonder why his is using all the flower references.'

"Oh. Are you sure? You look like you have a crush on someone. Hmmm. Well my mistake. I should be going. Good-bye Miss Katara."

"Yeah. Good-bye Iroh."

"Please call me Uncle; you are like family to me."

"Okay, Good-bye Uncle." Katara said with a bow. He returned her bow and left her room leaving Katara a lot to think about, like what was that about?

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

"Sister, I am worried about our Princess." Li said with a sigh.

"As am I." replied Lo. The two sisters were looking in at Azula sleeping with a twisted look on her face.

"I am afraid we won't be able to help her." Li announced while turning around to look at Song, who was currently looking like she wanted to bang her head against the wall.

"Well then what do you suggest I do?" Song asked.

"You must find the one who left if you are to fix the Princess" replied the elders in unison.

"…….. The one who left?"

"Yes. The Princesses mother..." Lo started

"Is the one you seek." Li finished

"Okay, let's get this straight. You want me to find the Fire Lady who no one has seen in over 6 years?"

"That is correct." Lo answered.

"Yea, okay and I suppose you want me to go to the Spirit World and dance with Roku too."

"You asked for our advice and we gave it. Any further help will be from the women called Ursa" Li responded.

"Besides everyone knows Roku doesn't dance." Li stated.

"Oh well my mistake. Thank you ladies you have been so helpful. Now if you will allow me to show you the door." Song replied while muttering under her breath, 'or to your own room next to Azula.'

"Thank you Nurse Song. It has been a pleasure to meet you." The twins replied as they left the Hospital. 'Well that was a lot of help.' Song thought. 'How am I supposed to find the Fire Lady? Ugh. I really need a vacation'

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Aang was looked around and finally saw a clearing in the middle of the forest. He lowered Appa down and settled in between the trees. "Hmm. This looks like a good a place as any to make camp for the night. Don't you think boy?" Appa responded with a grunt. He was tired from flying and needed to rest. Aang flew off Appa's head and landed in the saddle where Toph was napping. "Toph, wake up." He said while shaking the sleeping Earth bender.

"Humph, I'm trying to sleep." Toph responded. Aang looked at her for a minute.

"Toph, we're on Earth." With that Toph bolted awake and before Aang could even blink she was down on the ground earth bending. She lifted rocks and shifted them into different shapes. Then she lunched boulders into the air before making them shatter into dust before landing.

"I can't believe I agreed to this flying thing again." She said finally turning towards Aang.

"Well your only other option was a metal ship and last time you ripped a hole in the side of the hull. We would have drowned except Katara was able to quickly seal it with ice." Aang said pointedly.

"Okay, so I hate being on boats too."

"Don't worry Toph only two more days until we are in Ba Sing Se."

"Great a few more days."

"Come on it will be fine. I am going to go find some food."

"Yeah, I'll be here having fun with the rocks."

"Okay, I'll be back" Aang said giving the girl one last look before heading to the forest to look for some nuts.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Okay so like I said I hope to update much faster. I promise a Zutara scene in the next chapter as well as info on Azula's letter.

Please Review.


End file.
